Judicia Glaciei, Aquae, et Incendiae
by Raijikata
Summary: What happens when the Academy sends word of yet another set of tests Negi will need to pass in order to become a Magister Magus? What happens when the tests pair him with another aspiring Magus? OC and AU. This is my first fanfic


Story Title: Judicia Glaciei, Aquae, et Incendiae (The Trials of Snow, Water, and Fire)

Chapter Title: Aduentus Novi Magi

Joseph Downe awoke to find himself on a train. While trying to remember where he was going he looked outside and saw that winter had been good to this region. The freezing winds blowing in from the Sea of Japan had met with a packet of moist air above Japan. The results were low temperatures and a very nice layer of snow. Downe looked out at the snow and felt lonely. Not just for the fact that snow made Japan look desolate but also because the snow reminded him of home back in America in Massachusetts. The snowfall was abundant where he came from and he missed it so much. He remembered working for about a year in Paris as a cook, his assigned job after Academy graduation. Lucky for him his mother was an excellent cook and his mother taught him how to cook at a young age. His natural skill at it also helped out when he rose to the top of the French culinary scene. Keeping his secret was the least of his worries. After his career reached his peak the Academy informed him of an additional test that he would need to pass before the official rank of Magister Magi could be given. They started administering these test to ensure that only the best Magi could become a Magister Magus. As of recent events, the Academy had discovered several incompetent Magister Magi and now wished to weed out any possible people not fit to become a Magister Magus. The reason that so many Magi were incompetent was because where they could deal with having a Minister or Ministra Magi they couldn't handled fighting along side another real Magi.

Now he remembered. He was heading to a place called Mahora Academy which is where Negi Springfield, son of the legendary Thousand Master, resides. The Academy randomly assigns two Magi together and forms them into a team and then tests their individual abilities and their teamwork. Downe was in the habit of falling asleep during train rides. He missed quite a few stops that way. He laughed to himself remembering one time where he was almost late for work but using magic, discreetly, he teleported to the restaurant just in the nick of time.

Then a man came over the intercom of the train, "Next stop, Mahora Academy Central."

Downe was glad that he had awoken just in time. Had he been sleeping a little longer, he would have missed his stop. He gathered his things, which were few. He had his suitcase full of clothes. His wardrobe wasn't comprised of much, mostly repeats of the same stuff. He had three "sets" of clothes. One was for when he was just a commoner, another was for battle, and the last was for when he was in a very good mood. The last of those he seldom wore. Being a Magus was difficult especially considering his reputation. He had made many enemies in France, mainly Magi like himself. His enemies had coined him the name, The Hundred Master. A pun off of The Thousand Master and implied the same thing that The Thousand Master implied, master of a hundred spells. He had no real friends and so in between making and fighting enemies and his job he studied hard, reading book after book from a hidden magical library located in Paris.

When the train finally slowed down he stepped off the train. He stepped onto snow covered ground. The town didn't look very lively. He checked his watch. It said 10:30 AM. So that meant that school had already started so all the students were inside. However it still didn't explain the lack of adults running shops or errands around town. But this made Downe's arrival a little easier on him. He was normally a shy person by nature but his magical powers erased that little detail in battle. In battle, he was a fierce and cold person able to break his enemies not only physically but also emotionally and mentally. He had the habit of trying to use his enemies' thoughts and emotions against them. He often succeeded because he was good at pushing people's buttons. Often it only took a simple push and his enemy would get very angry and out of rage start randomly attacking. That led to ineffective attacks, and inefficient power usage. Soon his enemy would be out of energy and Downe could finish them in a quick stroke.

Downe said, "Ah…what a lovely day! Snow falling and a nice quiet place." He sighed. "Reminds me of old Worcester, Massachusetts."

He walked through the nearest doors of the school building. He stood there a moment before attempting to locate Negi using his ethereal sensing. He calmed his body and cleared his mind. He felt a surge of energy surround his body. This meant that his soul was ready. He began to reach out to the spirit realm to locate Negi Springfield. However someone who was walking through the halls came up and interrupted him.

"Good morning. May I ask why you are here?" asked a man.

"Ah, good morning, I'm looking for Negi Springfield. Oh and my name is Joseph Downe." said Downe.

"Oh so then you're the one the Academy told us was coming. You'll find Negi in room 3-A. Glad to meet you I'm Takamichi Takahata."

"Thanks Takahata-san." said Downe before walking off following the names of the classroom in the direction of class 3-A. Upon finding the room he heard a loud commotion coming from inside. He waited outside the door and heard two students yelling at each other.

"What was that for Asuna?" asked a female voice.

A second voice responded, "You know very well what for!"

At that moment however Downe decided to step into the room. He walked in just as one of the girls, a blonde, was about to throw a punch at a girl with orange hair. Just as he stepped through the door the girls stopped in mid-combat. The two had their fists ready to smash each other's face.

"Good morning." said Negi. "Who might you be?"

"Oh, good morning Negi-kun. I am Joseph Downe." said Downe. Downe glanced around. His eyes surveyed them. He saw a total of 31 students and 1 small teacher, Negi Springfield.

"Oh so then you're the one the Academy told us about." said Negi.

"Yes I am. And apparently your students aren't as…bright as I had hoped." said Downe. He was beginning to get nervous. So many new people. He could feel his hands shaking.

The first girl said, "WHAT! How dare you say that I'm not bright. But you can say that about Asuna, I understand."

"What's that Ayaka, you think you're any better than me!" said Asuna

"Think, I know I'm better." said Ayaka. And just after a couple of seconds the two were back in a fighting pose.

"You see? A simple comment ha…has them at each other's throat. You two obviously lo…love to fight one another. Had I been either of your opponents…let's just say the battle wouldn't have lasted very long." said Downe mocking both of them.

"So what are you here for, Downe-san?" asked Asuna pulling back from her fighting stance but still crossing her arms and looking away from Ayaka.

"What's the matter so busy fighting that you didn't even rea…realize that Negi actually said it already?" asked Downe.

"What, Negi-sensei, did you really already say it?" asked Asuna.

"In a way." answered Downe for Negi. Downe looked at Negi and spoke to Negi's mind using telepathy. He told Negi, 'You'd best be careful Negi. If they find out it will be game over.' Negi took a second to realize what had just happened and replied. 'Oh, thanks I almost blew our cover.' Downe replied, 'No worries.' Downe gathered his wits and calmed himself down using the training he had undergone. He was a practiced swordsman along with being a mage who had mastered 100 spells. He also took a little of martial arts and learned how to calm his nerves.

"I am here to be an Assistant teacher. You see in order to get my official teaching license I must undergo a couple of months of studying under a current teacher. When I came to ask Konoemon if there was a teacher I could study under, Negi here volunteered. So I'll be with you probably until the end of the second semester sometime in April." said Downe. Those in the class who knew Negi's secret nodded to themselves knowing that he had a good cover. No one would have suspected him. "But Negi-kun if you don't mind I won't be joining you all entirely for today. I must go see Konoemon-san and ask him where I am to stay. Till then take care Negi-kun."

Downe left the classroom and using his powers he sensed the location of Konoemon. He entered the Dean's office and two greeted each other and began discussing the arrangement Konoemon had made.

Back in class 3-A, the students have not settled down very well. Several of the students are talking about their new Assistant Teacher. Negi is having trouble teaching the lesson because almost all of his students aren't paying attention. 'Sometimes I wonder.' thought Negi to himself. 'How my class ever passed exams last year and kept me in my job.' He sighed. With this new Assistant Teacher there was going to be hard time ahead. Not including the three tests to be administered at any time by the Academy. In the event that the two paired Magi are from different Academies then the Academy that had jurisdiction of where the two met decides the trials. Little did either of the two Magi know but Trial Number one had already begun. The falling snow was setting the foundation of a harsh storm and a battle ground for a fight to come. In fact the snow would even indirectly lead to the Second Trial. And to think that the two Magi would be playing in the same snow that one day they must face their first challenge together upon.


End file.
